Bo, Lauren, and Charli
by Writing Sux
Summary: A series of stories about Bo, Lauren, and their daughter Charli. Due to the fact that I had more ideas for these three it's turned into a thing. So enjoy!
1. Charli's 1st Day

**My friend Kevin on Tumblr requested two things and let's see if I did them justice.**

 ** **Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

She wasn't going to cry today. That had been Lauren's mantra ever since she woke up an hour ago but as she looked at the pancakes that cook in the pan in front of her, her vision began to blur thanks to the tears forming in her eyes. Thankfully she was saved from having a full-blown sob fest due to the doorbell ringing. Lauren turned off the stove then moved the pan onto the back burner before she walked out of the kitchen and down the entry hall to answer the door. When she opened it she found Tamsin standing on the doorstep with a smile on her face. As she let her in Lauren asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tamsin headed out of the entry hall and went right towards the kitchen as she said, "Bo called me and said that you might use some extra support today." She then exclaimed, "Ooh pancakes! Thank god. I'm starving."

Lauren walked into the kitchen and she entered just in time to see Tamsin shove a syrup coated pancake into her mouth. She shook her head then walked over to cabinet to get a plate for the other woman and as she handed it to her she remarked, "I don't need extra support. I'm just-" She bit her bottom lip to stop the tears that were threatening to make themselves present. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon." She said her voice thick with emotion.

Tamsin sighed and put down her plate then she walked over to Lauren so she could wrap her arms around her. "It's not happening so soon. She's five Lauren. You've had five years to mentally prepare for this. Plus she's only going to be gone half the day then you get to see her at twelve."

Lauren sniffed as her head rested against Tamsin shoulder and a few errant tears escaped. So maybe she did need a little bit more support today. She heard feet running down the stairs and Lauren moved away from Tamsin then wiped at her face before the five year-old, bundle of blonde energy came running into the kitchen. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Lauren's legs and exclaimed, "Mommy I'm going to school today! I get to go learn things so I can be smart like you."

Lauren covered her mouth as she began to cry. Luckily Tamsin was there to cover for her, "You may want to be smart like your mommy but you still want to beat up bad guys like your Aunt Tammy right?"

Charlotte let go of Lauren's legs as she shouted, "Yeah. I'll beat the heck out of them!"

"Charlotte Weslyn Lewis. You do not say that word." Bo scolded as she entered the kitchen. She then looked at Tamsin, "And you do not encourage her to say that word."

Tamsin smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Oh chillax mama bear. I was going to say something but you beat me too it."

She picked up Charlotte who repeated, "Yeah mom chillax."

"Chuck let's not get your mom angry this morning. You want some bacon and sugar?" Charlotte nodded and Tamsin said, "Okay let's go set you up in the dining room." She motioned her head towards Lauren who was looking at the stove and trying to get her emotions under control, "You might want to take care of that."

Bo nodded and walked over to her wife who was silently crying. When Tamsin left the kitchen she walked over Lauren and back as she asked in a soft voice, "Hey what's the matter?"

Lauren turned and moved closer to Bo so she could rest her head on Bo's shoulder then she sobbed, "My little girl is growing up so fast. And I'm happy for her but my hormones are so out of control that this whole situation is amplified and I'm just really sad because then it'll be her going to school all day then the next thing you know she's-she's going off to college."

Bo was a little surprised by Lauren's reaction to Charlotte's first day of school. It was so unlike the rational woman and she knew that her wife's second pregnancy wasn't going to be as easy as her first one. She kissed the side of Lauren's head then whispered, "She is going to do all that Lauren but we've got awhile before it happens. So let's get through this milestone and then you'll see it isn't as bad as you think it is and you'll be more happy than sad. Okay?" Lauren nodded against her shoulder and Bo rubbed her back, "Morning sickness today?"

Lauren lifted her head and Bo wiped away her tears as she sighed, "Not yet but it's still early."

Bo smiled and said, "I'll make you a smoothie and get your vitamins together. You might want to go upstairs and freshen up a bit. You got puffy eyes." Lauren gawked at Bo and she explained, "You said you didn't want to cry in front of Charli today so looking like you didn't just have a total meltdown might be the opposite of that."

Lauren let at deep and resigned to the fact that Bo was right. "Okay I'll go upstairs and freshen up."

Bo smiled then kissed her. Lauren didn't like it when she was right but Bo wasn't going to gloat about it this time. She knew that a pregnant Lauren was unpredictable emotionally. She pulled back and smiled, "Okay and be quick. We have to get to her school early if we want to walk her to her classroom."

Lauren nodded then walked out of the kitchen leaving Bo to make her smoothie. Bo shook her head as Lauren walked out of the kitchen. Lauren wasn't going to be able to make it through this day without crying. She walked into the dining room and saw Tamsin and Charlotte were eating breakfast. Charli was being extra careful to not get anything on her new dress. Bo smiled and said, "Don't forget to drink your milk Charli. You'll need it to have a good day at school."

"Okay mom." Charli told her as she picked up a piece of bacon.

Tamsin put her fork down and said, "Hey Bo is Lauren okay about all this? She seems to be taking this a lot harder than I thought."

She and Lauren hadn't told anyone about Lauren's pregnancy due to the fact that they hadn't figured out a way to tell Charli. But Lauren was well into her second month and it seemed this was going to be a rough pregnancy for her. Bo chuckled and replied, "You know Lauren. Mrs. Rational until it comes to Charlotte."

"Chuck don't do that." Tamsin said before Charli managed to wipe bacon grease on her dress. She handed her a napkin, "Use this. At least wait until your moms aren't around to mess up your dress."

Charli wiped her hands on the napkin and Bo sighed, "Tamsin are you ever going to stop calling her Chuck?"

Tamsin grinned, "Are you ever going to stop calling her Charli?"

"You both should be calling her by her name but neither of you will." Lauren said as she walked by Bo. She felt better now that she had a good cry. She walked over to Charlotte then kissed the top of her head before saying, "You look very nice today. I think Mrs. Jones will like your dress."

Charlotte smiled up at her, "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome sweetheart." She looked at Bo, "Did you remember to put the stretchy shorts on her? I don't want to receive a call from the school saying that we need to teach our daughter how to act in a dress." Lauren scowled a bit. Charlotte loved dresses but she liked to play and sometimes the two clashed but Lauren wasn't going to stifle her daughter's free spirit because of a piece of clothing.

Bo chuckled and told her, "Yes I did. Now sit down and enjoy breakfast. I'll be back with your smoothie and vitamins."

"Vitamins?" Tamsin asked around a mouth full of pancake.

Lauren took a sip of the herbal tea in her mug and said, "Yeah just to help my iron levels." She didn't look at Tamsin but she hoped the woman believed her and when Tamsin didn't say anything further she knew that the small lie had worked.

The four of them ate breakfast then they headed to Charlotte's school which was only ten minutes away. As they walked up the stairs of the school Charlotte couldn't contain her excitement, "Mom look at all the kids. Do I get to play with them all? And are the big kids mean? If they are I'm going to beat them up? Tammy said to beat up anyone who is mean to me."

Both Lauren and Bo glared at Tamsin as they walked into the school and she explained, "I said if she couldn't find a teacher then to beat them up."

"That's no better Tamsin." Lauren said in an annoyed tone. She took a deep breath then began to answer all of Charlotte's questions, "Charlotte you aren't to hit another person. If I hear about you hitting another person you will be in trouble do you understand?" Charlotte pouted but nodded her head in agreement. Lauren gave her small had a light squeeze then said, "And you don't have to worry about the big kids because they have recess at a different time. You'll only have to worry about kids who are the same size as you okay?"

"Okay." Charlotte said as she looked around at everything and everyone they passed.

Bo chuckled as she watched her daughter. She was so excited to be in school. Charlotte had been going to pre-school for the last year and part-time day care a couple years before that but those had been in a small building. This was bigger and a new experience for her. "Don't forget Charli me, mommy, or Tammy will be coming to pick you up in a few hours so you won't be here all day."

"Are you serious?" Charlotte asked then she whined, "But I want to be here all day."

All three adults had surprised looks on their faces but Lauren was the one to chuckle, "I know you do but next year you'll get to be here all day."

Charlotte smiled, "Awesome. I'm gonna be super smart then."

Lauren chuckled. Her daughter wanted to learn about any and everything but she also had Bo's tendency for troublemaking so the two combined made for numerous visits to timeout. They got to her class room and when they walked into the room the older woman with braids walked over to them and said, "Charli it's good to see you again. Are you excited about the first day of school?"

Charlotte nodded then said, "Mrs. Jones…"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you call me Chuck? I like it better than Charli and Charlotte. It's what my Aunt Tammy calls me."

The woman looked at the three women escorting the child with a humours glint in her eyes. Tamsin had found the floor interesting while Bo chuckled. Lauren shook her head and sighed, "It's fine."

Mrs. Jones smiled and bent down to be eye level with Charlotte, "Okay, Chuck it is. You want to say by to parents then I can show you where you can put your awesome Gumball backpack?"

Charlotte smiled and said, "Okay."

Mrs. Jones left Charlotte so she could say bye to her moms and Aunt Tammy. Tamsin was the first to say bye to her. She gave her a quick hug then whispered, "Don't hit anyone but if anyone does anything mean to you remember their name and I promise to take care of it okay?"

Charlotte told her okay then Bo gave her daughter a big hug and said, "Enjoy your first day and I'll see you in a few hours. Make lots a friends."

Charlotte giggled and told her, "I already have friends mom."

"I know you do sweetie." Then Bo kissed her cheek before saying, "I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Lauren bent down to say good bye to Charlotte then she took the little girl in her arms and her close to her. She didn't want to let go because if she let go then it would feel like she would be losing her little girl. Silent tears fell then Charlotte whined, "Mommy you're squeezing too tight and I want to go see my cubby."

Lauren got a tearful smile on her face then sniffed before letting go of the little girl. She smiled at Charlotte who got a worried look on her face and Lauren said, "It's okay. Mommy's just so happy for you. I want you to have a good day and I want you to make me a picture so I can put it on my desk." Lauren swiped at her face then said, "And please don't hang upside down on the monkey bars. It scares people." Charlotte grinned and Lauren knew right away that her daughter was going to do exactly that. "I love you Charlotte and I'll see you later."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and whispered, "I love you too mommy." Then she let go and ran into the room where she took hold of Mrs. Jones's hand so she could so Charlotte where to put her Gumball backpack.

Lauren stood up and Bo was next to her in an instant to support her. The three of them watched Charlotte as she got settled in her new environment then they walked out when they realised that the little girl okay. As they walked out of the school Tamsin said, "Okay what's going on. I haven't seen Lauren cry this much ever before."

Lauren shook her head against Bo's shoulder then she sat up and stated, "I'm pregnant you idiot."

Tamsin jumped in front of them, "Are you serious?"

"And this explains where Charli gets that from." Bo chuckled, "You're such a bad influence on my daughter and yes she's serious."

Tamsin hugged them both and said, "Oh my-I'm so happy for you guys." She moved and grinned, "So I get another niece or nephew to corrupt. Awesome."

Bo and Lauren looked at each. Between Tamsin and Kenzi their children were bound to be violent, sarcastic brats with good fashion sense. It was good thing they had limited exposure to the two. The trio continued their way out of the school and Bo kissed Lauren's forehead then murmured, "She's your friend."

And Lauren just laughed. Their daughter was going to have a good first day of school then when she came home the three of them would go out so she and Bo could tell Charlotte that she was going to become a big sister.

* * *

 **I have two more stories to go after this bc I had thoughts. Next chapter will be Bo and Lauren telling Charli about the baby.**


	2. Charli Finds Out

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo was leaning against the wall that was across from Charlotte's classroom and she had a smile on her face because she could spot the tiny blonde sitting at a table with her classmates through the window that was in the door. Charlotte had a focused look on her face and was hanging on to every word that Mrs. Jones was saying. Bo chuckled to herself. Charlotte was so much like Lauren when it came to learning something. She became determined and she wouldn't stop figuring out something until she had mastered it. Charlotte knew how to tie her shoes; read by herself; and she was currently mastering the art of writing. At one point Lauren had a panic attack about how fast Charlotte was picking up things and had become concerned with the fact that their daughter could possibly be Fae. But then she remembered that wasn't possible due to Lauren being human. So their daughter was just brilliant thanks to her mommy's wonderful genes. Charlotte turned her head and she smiled when she saw Bo then she looked back at Mrs. Jones. She was ten minutes early but that was fine because Lauren was taking a much needed nap, or she was supposed to be taking one, because she had spent most of the morning throwing up all of the contents of her stomach. Bo couldn't understand why this pregnancy was more difficult than when Lauren had been pregnant with Charlotte. When she had been pregnant with Charlotte it was smooth sailing. No morning sickness and her emotions weren't all over the map. Although she did have a short-temper. Bo shuddered as the memory of Lauren going on a tirade about the feel of the bed sheets that they had had on their bed went through her mind. It was the weirdest and most confusing thing she had ever gone through. But despite those short fuse moments Lauren had been fine. This time around though, it looked like it was going to be payback for the easy ride that they had when she had been pregnant with Charlotte.

The door of the classroom opened and Bo saw that Charlotte was jumping up and down with excitement but she stopped when Mrs. Jones said, "Chuck can you stand still please?" The woman smiled at Bo then said, "Okay guys I'll walk you out and some of your parents are already here so when you walk out of the classroom you can go to them."

Mrs. Jones led the class out and when Charlotte crossed the threshold she ran to Bo. She picked up the little girl then peppered her face with kisses which caused Charli to giggle, "Mom stop!"

"Just one more." Bo said then she placed a big kiss on her cheek and as she began to walk out of the school she asked, "Did you have a good first day?"

"Uh-huh. Mom where's mommy? She said she was going to come with you to pick me up." Charlotte asked as she rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

Bo kissed her forehead then said, "Mommy isn't feeling well so she stayed home. But you and I-"

"Why doesn't she feel well?"

Bo mentally kicked herself for telling Charlotte that because now she was going to have questions and she didn't have the foggiest idea of how to answer them. Bo bit her lip then smiled, "She's got a tummy ache."

"Why does she have a tummy ache? Did you cook again?"

Bo got a scowl on her face for a second then she replied, "No I didn't cook. And are you saying that I can't cook?" Charlotte giggled in response and Bo smiled, "See if I make you French toast in the morning anymore."

She sat up and whined, "Mom no. I like your French toast. I'm sorry."

Bo chuckled then kissed her cheek before saying, "I accept your apology. I was joking anyways. There is no way I couldn't make my favourite daughter French toast."

Bo pulled her keys out of her pocket and pressed the button that unlocked the doors then she opened the back door. As she was buckling Charlotte up the little girl remarked, "Mom I'm your only daughter."

"For the moment." Bo decided she was going to take this time to find out what her daughter thought about having a younger sibling. "I think mommy and I might want to have another kid. What do you think?"

Charlotte got a deadpanned look on her face, "Are you serious?"

Bo tried not to look irritated at the question. She was going to have a strongly worded conversation with Tamsin about what she said around Charlotte. She took a deep breath then smiled, "Give me a second." Bo walked over to the driver's side of the car then got into it. As she buckled up she looked back at Charlotte, "Yes I'm serious. You'd be a big sister."

Charlotte's eyebrows scrunched together and she pressed her lips together as she thought about what her mom had said. When she didn't say anything Bo started the car then began to drive them to the sandwich shop. She couldn't cook and with Lauren being out of commission lunch would have to be take-out. Her phone began to ring and she pressed the answer button on the steering wheel, "Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"Like utter sh-crap." Lauren groaned.

Bo frowned and she was about to ask Lauren if she had slept but Charlotte shouted, "Mommy do you want another kid?"

The line was quiet for a moment the Lauren said, "I would like it if you had a sister or brother. Sweetie can I ask why you're asking me this question?"

Bo glanced at the review mirror and Charlotte let out a heavy sigh before saying, "Mom said that you and her want another kid. Why do you guys need another kid? I'm awesome. You don't need another kid."

Bo chuckled and she heard Lauren's tired chuckle come through the speaker before she said, "Charlotte we'll talk about this when you get home."

Charlotte let out another sigh, "Okay Mommy."

"We're going to get lunch so we'll be home in a half-hour. I'm stopping by the sandwich shop. Any requests?" Bo asked as she turned on her signal to go left.

Lauren was quiet a moment then she said, "No. Anything I think of makes me want to run to the bathroom"

Bo grimaced a little then said, "I'm sorry babe. We'll be quick and I'll pick you something." "Okay. I love you both."

Charlotte didn't say anything and Bo said, "Are you going to tell Mommy that you love her."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." Lauren sighed then told Bo, "Don't get her junk."

Bo rolled her eyes as she smiled, "I won't. Try to get some rest." Lauren let out a soft snort and she chuckled, "I love you."

Lauren returned the sentiment then the call disconnected. There was silence in the car for a moment then Charlotte said, "Victoria has a little brother and he's annoying. He gets into all her toys and one time he ate her crayons. It was gross and we couldn't colour."

Bo chuckled to herself then said, "Jake is two and still trying to figure out things that are new to him so you can't blame him. Also when your little sister or brother gets to be that age you'll be able to tell them that they shouldn't do things like that. Also you're better about putting up your crayons."

"Yeah because it's hard to find the colour I want when they're all over the place." She stopped for a second then said, "I guess I will think about it. Because I can teach them not to eat my crayons or touch my stuff right?"

Bo nodded and told her, "If you do it nicely."

"Okay. I'll think about it then."

Bo chuckled and said, "That sounds like a good idea. Now do you want to talk about school?"

Charlotte giggled then told her, "Nope. I want to wait until mommy's with us. Mom can we get cookies? The big, big, big, biiiig cookies?"

Bo tried not to smile but she couldn't help it, "Depends on how well you behave while we're getting lunch."

"I will be on my best behaviour. We should get mommy soup and crackers and we should buy a movie. A funny one so that way mommy can laugh her tummy ache away."

Bo smiled at how considerate Charlotte was. Another thing she had gotten from Lauren. It's not to say that Bo wasn't considerate it was just that she was a different kind of considerate. Charlotte had gotten Lauren's brand of consideration which was more about looking out for the wellbeing of others. It was an adorable trait that her daughter had and it was even more adorable when she tried to do everything to make someone smile. They made it to the sandwich shop and as she parked Bo said, "I think we will do exactly that for mommy and we'll get you a cookie or two."

Charlotte kicked her legs in excitement and said, "Yes! Mom you're the best."

Bo put the car in park and she turned to look at Charlotte with a grin on her face, "And don't you're forget it missy. Now let's go get some lunch."

* * *

Lauren was lying on the couch and she was trying to read the medical report that was in her hand but it wasn't happening. She had almost hit herself in the face with it twice now because she had dozed off. She was tired but every time she went to go to sleep her mind wouldn't shut off and her thoughts were all over the place. She wanted to know how Charlotte's first day went. She still needed to make an appointment to see the OB. And she and Bo still had to tell Charlotte about her pregnancy. Lauren rubbed her stomach and groaned. Her earlier conversation with Charlotte about siblings hadn't been a good one but it hadn't been a bad one either. They probably should have talked to Charlotte before she had gone and gotten herself knocked up but they thought she would be okay with being a big sister. She had a nurturing side that neither Lauren nor Bo knew where she had gotten it from but they were glad their daughter possessed it. So this apprehension unsettled Lauren a bit.

Lauren's stomach rumbled and she continued to rub it as she let out a miserable sigh. She hadn't felt this terrible when she had been pregnant with Charlotte. In fact she almost didn't think that the procedure had worked because she didn't have any pregnancy symptoms and it wasn't until she had her appointment a few weeks later was it actually confirmed. And even after that Charlotte had been quiet when she was in the womb. So quiet that Lauren had a number of freakouts that resulted in weekly ultrasounds just to keep her sane but that stopped once they realised that Charlotte liked it when Bo talked to her. But this time around she was ready for the damn pregnancy to be over with and she was only two months pregnant. Lauren had a feeling that this one would be doing somersaults, kicks, and flips until they were born. She let out an agonised groan. Before she could get caught up in how terrible she felt with along with how tired she was Lauren heard the door in the kitchen that lead to garage open then she heard Bo say, "Go see where mommy is." Lauren heard Charlotte start to run out of the kitchen but then Bo shouted, "No yelling or running. I don't want you to wake her up if she's sleeping."

"Okay mom." Charlotte told Bo before walking out of the kitchen.

Lauren watched the entryway of the kitchen and waited for her daughter to walk through it. Charlotte had a little bag of chips and was munching on one as she walked the path from the kitchen to the stairs. Lauren shook her head then cleared her throat loud enough so that Charlotte could hear her and it caused the little girl to jump. Charlotte turned and looked in the living room then a wide smile came to her face before she ran into the living room. She climbed on the couch then sat on Lauren's legs and giggled, "Mommy you scared me."

Lauren tickled her side and said, "Well I didn't want you to run all the way upstairs for nothing. How was school?"

"It…was…ah-mazing!" Charlotte said mimicking her second favourite aunt, Kenzi. Lauren grabbed the bag of chips so she didn't spill them as she climbed of the couch and when her feet hit the floor Charlotte began to tell her about her day as she jumped up and down, "Mrs. Jones, who I really, really, like, went over the rules and then she asked who knew the alphabet and guess what?"

Lauren grinned and said, "What?" Although she already knew the answer because Charlotte was in the gifted students program so everyone in her class was at her level or a little bit above it.

"Everyone knows the alphabet. Then she asked who knew how to write the alphabet. And guess what?"

Lauren pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing then she asked, "What?"

Charlotte threw her hands up and exclaimed, "Everyone knows how to write the alphabet. So we wrote words and I already knew how to write a few of them so I helped people and Mrs. Jones gave me two gold stars and you know what the stars mean?" Lauren, of course, knew what the stars meant but she shook her head no and Charlotte explained, "It means that I get to be line leader for recess tomorrow and the next day. And if I have the most stars I get to do something special. I don't know what though. Mrs. Jones still has to figure it out."

Lauren smiled and said, "Well I'm certain it will be something you like. Did you make any friends? I see you managed to stay out of the dirt today."

Charlotte sat down on the edge of the couch and told her, "The playground is made of rubber. I threw a black chunk and it bounced. It was weird mommy. But when I fell off the monkey bars it didn't hurt like the ground."

"Charlotte Weslyn-"

"I didn't hang upside down." She told her mother before saying, "I was on them the regular way. Plus Danny, this boy in my class, he did it and Mrs. Jones put him in timeout. I do not want to go into time out. I'm a good girl."

Lauren rubbed her forehead and chuckled. Her daughter was incredible sometimes. And even though she didn't want to go into timeout she would find some way to hang upside down on the monkey bars. Bo walked into the living carrying two plates and she set one of them down on the coffee table then as she placed the other one on the end table next to the couch as she said, "Go eat Charli."

Charlotte bounced off the couch then hopped over to the table before she plopped her butt down on the floor. She looked at the plate then up at Bo, "Um…mom there's no pickle."

Lauren's stomach lurched at the mention of vegetable and she shook her head no, "We can't do that."

Bo chuckled then told Charlotte, "Looks like mommy's stomach can't handle pickles. How about you eat the sandwich and if you want a pickle later then I'll get you one when mommy isn't around?"

Charlotte picked up her sandwich and took a bite from it then said, "Okay. But can I have a cookie instead?"

"Not if you keep talking with your mouthful." Lauren stated as she gave the little girl a pointed look. That was one thing she was determined to break Charlotte of but Tamsin did it so she thought it was okay to do. They really needed to get their daughter new role models.

Charlotte chewed up the bite then swallowed it before saying, "Sorry mommy."

Lauren smiled, "Thank you." She looked at Bo, "What do I get?"

Bo walked over to the couch then bent down to give Lauren a quick kiss before answering, "Soup. I got you chicken and rice because I thought would be able to stomach that." She stood up and smiled, "We also got a movie but we'll watch that after dinner. I want to hear more about Charli's day."

Lauren smiled and her heart fluttered at the look of love and adoration in Bo's eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes and she had to take a couple deep breaths to keep her composure. Stupid pregnancy hormones. She nodded and said, "Okay."

Bo shook her head then walked back into the kitchen to get Lauren's soup. Once they were settled and eating lunch Charlotte told them about her day which then led to the little girl talking about what was on tomorrow's agenda and at some point while doing that Charlotte had climbed onto Bo's lap and had fallen asleep. Bo kissed the blond hair that covered Charlotte's head then sighed, "So we have a problem." Lauren looked at Bo with a questioning look on her face and she smiled, "She isn't too thrilled about becoming a big sister."

Lauren chuckled and said, "No she isn't."

Bo took hold of her hand and rested her head against the back of the couch as she said, "She told me that she would think about it after we got off the phone earlier. So that's something. I think Charli's biggest concern is sharing. She doesn't want to share her toys and she doesn't want to share us."

Lauren thought about that. It was an understandable thing considering Charlotte had the love and attention of every adult in her life and if there was a baby then she would feel like everyone would be focused on the baby and not her. Lauren let her head fall back against the couch and she sighed, "We screwed up Bo. We should have talked to her first."

Bo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "Well we couldn't have predicted this Lauren. Sure we shouldn't have assumed that Charli would be okay with having a little brother or sister but this isn't like her. I think we should just talk to her."

Lauren's eyes began to tear up, "And what if she still doesn't want us to have another baby? I mean I don't want her to feel like we're replacing her or something."

Bo heard the tears in Lauren's voice and cringed. This was going to be a very tearful pregnancy. She got up with Charli and laid her on the loveseat then she covered her up with the _Adventure Time_ blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. Bo walked over to the storage closet that was in the entry hall to get a blanket before walking back into the living room and getting on the couch with Lauren. After she covered them up Bo took her wife in her arms then kissed her forehead before whispering, "We'll have to take the time to reassure her that she's not being replaced and that we love her just as much as we love whatever you go growing inside of you." Bo hissed when Lauren pinched her side but it was followed up by a kiss to her neck so she smiled, "Well we don't know what it is yet-"

"They are not an it so can you not call them that? I can't believe we're going to have the same argument again." Lauren snapped getting irritated at Bo for calling their unborn child an it.

Bo bit her bottom lip to stop herself from retaliating against Lauren's anger. At least one thing was consistent this time around. She took a deep breath through her nose then exhaled before saying, "I'm sorry. You know I forget. But we just have to let Charli know that they are both loved and we can let her help out. I'm certain she'll love helping out with bath time."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Yes she will." She cuddled into Bo's shoulder then mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Bo kissed the top of her head then smiled against her hair, "I'm certain you are. You only get snippy when you haven't gotten enough sleep so let's get a nap in while Charli's out."

Lauren held on tighter to Bo's waist and once she was comfortable she closed her eyes and sleep came to her with no problem. Bo played with Lauren's hair as she drifted off to sleep and smiled to herself. She was glad this old trick still worked. When Lauren had been pregnant with Charlotte the only way she could get a decent night's sleep was if Bo was with her. So up until the day their daughter was born Bo made sure to be home for lunch so they could nap and she made sure to be home early enough so they could go to bed at a decent hour. Bo kissed the top of Lauren's head then relaxed so she could fall asleep.

* * *

"Charlotte Weslyn Lewis if I have to repeat myself you will go to bed early tonight. Now get inside so we can have dinner." Bo scolded as she watched her rambunctious daughter play on the jungle gym that was in the backyard for her. After naptime Charlotte went down the street to play with her friend Victoria while Bo let Lauren sleep a little bit longer. And she went to go hang out with Kenzi for a little bit but that didn't go over well with Lauren because Bo had forgotten to leave a note telling her where she and Charlotte were because she had left right after she had dropped Charlotte off down the street. So she, Kenzi, and Charlotte came back home and Charlotte told her Auntie K about her first day of school while Bo and Lauren cooked dinner.

"Can I go down the slide one more time mom?" Charlotte asked as she climbed up the wall that led up to the landing of the play set.

Bo sighed and told her, "One more time but that's it Charlotte." Then, in true Charlotte fashion, she played on monkey bars and when she reached the ladder on the other side she climbed down it then ran to climb up the wall again before finally going down the slide. Charlotte ran up the steps of the deck and she had a cheeky smile on her face. Bo looked down at her daughter, "I didn't say you could play on the monkey bars."

Charlotte shrugged and countered, "But they were right there and you didn't say I couldn't."

Bo stared at the pint-sized blonde then pointed at the back door, "Go wash your hands then go to the table." As Charlotte walked by she gave her butt a playful kick and smirked, "And next time you back talk to me I won't let it slide because I'm certain mommy will never let it slide so I'd watch it if I were you."

Charlotte giggled and ran through the kitchen to go to the small bathroom that was downstairs so she could wash her hands. Lauren put some broccoli in a small serving bowl and said, "You shouldn't let that slide at all Bo or else she'll get the wrong idea."

Bo got the bowl that held pasta along with the one that had sauce in it and said, "It's just this once Lauren. Next time I will lay down the law. You got the bread?"

Lauren gave her a pointed look and said, "And this is where she gets her smart mouth from." Then she sighed, " I've got the bread."

Bo headed into the dining room and shouted, "Charli come eat or you won't get to watch the movie we got afterwards because tonight is a bath night."

As she walked into the dining room Charlotte argued, "But I'm not that dirty."

Lauren followed her into the dining room with the garlic bread and said, "That doesn't matter. You still need a bath. Unless you want to be the smelly kid at school."

"And no one likes the smelly kid." Kenzi said as she began to make herself a plate of spaghetti. "I am so glad I decided to stay for dinner. Take-out loses its appeal compared to Lauren's spaghetti."

Lauren chuckled and smiled, "Thank you Kenzi but we also know that with Tamsin working overnights and Hale doing whatever for Trick you get a little lonely."

Kenzi tore off a hunk of bread then dunked it in the sauce on her plate, "That's none of your concern but if you must know yes I do."

Lauren sat down in the seat next to Bo and chuckled, "It's okay Kenzi. We like having you over."

"You better." She ate some of her spaghetti then she asked Charlotte, who was covering her noodles with parmesan cheese so Lauren took it from her, "Hey pipsqueak I forgot to ask you, how do you feel about becoming a big sister?"

Lauren's fork dropped onto her plate while Bo hissed out, "Kenzi."

Charlotte slurped up the noodle hanging from her mouth then let out a giggle, "I'm not going to be a big sister Auntie K." She looked at Lauren, "Right mommy?"

Lauren had never lied to her daughter and she wasn't going to start doing it. She got up from her seat and walked over to Charlotte's seat then crouched down. She smiled at her and said, "I love you very much and me, you, and Mom need to talk, but yes sweetie you are going to be a big sister."

Charlotte put her fork down and she got tears in her eyes which caused everyone's heart to break and she whimpered, "But I don't want to be."

Lauren couldn't talk to teary-eyed Charlotte while she was in an unstable emotional state and when she stood up Bo knew right away that she was going to burst into tears. She got up and walked over to Lauren then kissed her temple before whispering, "Go in the kitchen. I'll take care of this until you're okay." Lauren nodded then headed into the kitchen. Bo sat down on the floor next to Charlotte's chair then said, "Come here Charli."

Charlotte climbed off her chair and once she was in the safety of Bo's arms and lap she began to cry. Bo rocked back and forth hoping to get her to calm down. It was several minutes later that Charlotte had quieted down to sniffles and Bo kissed her head then asked in a soft voice, "Hey can I ask you a question?" The little girl nodded her against her chest, "Why don't you want a little brother or sister?"

Charlotte lifted her head and wiped her eyes as she hiccupped, "Be-Because babies require a lot of attention and you and mommy will be worried about the baby and you'll forget all about me. And they cry a lot."

A small smile came to Bo's face then she said, "Charli we could never forget about you. You're still our little girl and we love you too much to forget about you." Bo sighed then said, "I'm sorry that mommy and I didn't talk to you about this before we did it. We thought you would be excited because we know how much you like helping out and would want to help us out with the baby."

"I would be able to help with the baby?"

Bo chuckled a little, "Yes you would. And you know what?" Charlotte looked at her an expecting look in her eyes and Bo grinned, "The baby is going to be around mommy for like the first few months so you know what that means?" She shook her head no and Bo smiled, "Means you and I get to do fun stuff while mommy is taking care of the baby. I was thinking about getting you a bike and teaching you how to ride it. You think that's a good idea?"

Charlotte smiled at her, "It's a great idea."

"That what I thought. So we'll go get you a bike later this week."

Charlotte threw her arms around Bo's neck and said, "Thanks mom. You really are the best."

Bo rubbed her back and told her, "You say that now kiddo. So you want to finish dinner then we can have dessert and watch a movie?"

Charlotte nodded then moved out of Bo's lap so she could get back in her seat to finish dinner. Bo stood up and looked at Kenzi, "Make sure she eats some broccoli with her cheese."

Kenzi nodded then got an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry Bo. I didn't know."

Bo waved off the apology and chuckled, "You didn't know and I forgot to tell you. It's no big Kenz." She kissed the top of Charlotte's head then told her, "I'm going to check on mommy."

"Okay. Can I have more cheese?"

Bo grabbed the parmesan cheese then said, "No more cheese." She walked into the kitchen and found Lauren leaning against the counter with her head hanging down. Bo moved to where she was standing in front of her then placed her hands on her hips before kissing the top of her head and whispering, "I forgot to tell Kenzi that we hadn't told Charli. I was just excited to tell her and I thought it was okay because you had told Tamsin this morning."

Lauren sniffed then lifted her head and she smiled at Bo, "I know Bo and I honestly don't care. It's just that seeing her so upset caused me to get upset because I have the worst handle on my emotions right now. But she's okay with it?"

Bo chuckled and shook her head yes then said, "I might have told her I was going to teach her how to ride a bike as a bribe. But she didn't call me out on it so I think we're in the clear."

Lauren rested her forehead on Bo's shoulder then groaned, "Great just what we need to give her. A set of wheels. Knowing our daughter she'll probably start a kindergarten bike gang." They both laughed but that becoming reality was a slight possibility. Charlotte was very charismatic and had a way of making people do what she wanted. Lauren lifted her head then gave Bo a quick kiss before saying, "Let's go eat dinner."

Bo smirked and went for one more kiss, this one lasted a lot longer and had some passion behind it, then she pulled back and whispered, "I've got other things in mind."

Lauren smirked and said, "Later. We have to eat first then put our daughter to bed."

Bo got a playful pout on her face, "That's not fair."

Lauren moved away from her and chuckled, "It never is."

They went back into the dining room and as Lauren sat down Charlotte said, "Mom said she was going to get me a bike because you're going to be busy with the baby. When are you having the baby?"

Lauren swallowed the bite of spaghetti that she had eaten then replied, "In the Spring."

"Will I have to help out a lot?"

Lauren chuckled and told her, "You only have to help out when you want to."

Charlotte dunked a noodle in sauce then slurped it up and as she chewed it she said, "I think I want to help out a lot. I want to teach him how to be smart like me and how to hang upside down from the monkey bars. Then I'll teach him how to ride a bike."

Lauren didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't know if the baby was going to boy or a girl yet so she just said, "They won't be able to do that for a long time sweetie."

Charlotte looked at her and said, "Oh." Then she smiled, "I'll teach him how to crawl. Babies like crawling."

Lauren smiled at her daughter as she continued to ramble about all the things she was going to teach her baby brother. She was glad Charlotte was warming up to the idea of the baby but her warming up to the idea and the actual reality were two different things. Lauren rested her hand on her stomach and sighed as she hoped that Charlotte would get attached to her younger sibling. Lauren felt Bo's hand on her thigh and she looked at and smiled. They would be okay and Charlotte would be fine. There was nothing for her to worry about.

* * *

 **I'm not sure what I'm doing this but I'm enjoying it and I'm formulating some thoughts for it so there will be more. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
